Fusees are devices commonly employed to alert motorists and others to the existence of potentially hazardous road conditions. Such devices, also known as road flares or highway flares, additionally are employed by railroad workers and others for a variety of purposes. Fusees are commonly available products, being sold for example by auto part stores and industrial supply companies.
One well known type of fusee utilizes a fusee cap incorporating a scratch surface. One wishing to ignite a fusee manually removes the fusee cap from the fusee to expose an ignition compound at the fusee head. The scratch surface of the fusee cap is then manually brought into frictional engagement with the ignition compound and moved relative to the fusee to ignite the ignition compound.
Sparks are often emitted during ignition of a fusee utilizing the scratch cap method of ignition just described. These sparks can cause bodily injury to the individual igniting the fusee as well as damage clothing he or she is wearing.